


Stay

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Major Character Injury, Pre-Merhartwin if you squint, Pre-Merlahad if you squint, Pre-Merwin if you squint, Pre-Relationship, Really if you pick a relationship it can be seen as before they get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: What if Eggsy was injured when he was fighting Gazelle, but doesn't notice right away?





	Stay

After Eggsy beats Valentine and his assistant, he feels a pain in his chest. Harry is dead and Eggsy will most likely be out of a job after this since he didn’t pass the final test. No matter that he just saved the world. Eggsy takes a breath and begins to jog back to the plane, not quite ready to let the adrenaline go.

Harry, the first man that really believed in him, was dead. A man that, given a chance, Eggsy would have probably fallen for. After getting to know his mentor better during their 24 hours, his bit of hero worship for Harry transformed to respect and adoration for the man that went past Galahad. Eggsy wasn’t stupid. He knew that it takes more than 24 hours to really get to know someone. But those 24 hours had given him hope that maybe, he was worth a little bit of love.

And now it’s gone. Not only because he disappointed Harry, their last memory together giving him with a bad taste in his mouth, which also left him without a chance to make his life better, but because the man himself was gone. Eggsy’s feelings and hopes for what they might have become aside, he considered his mentor a friend – which were hard to make where Eggsy was from – and it was always hard to lose a friend.

In his sorrow and fear of what the future holds for him, he completely forgets about the Princess and her promise of a shag. She didn’t actually occur to him until he could see the plane that Merlin was waiting in. As much adrenaline he has coursing through him, Eggsy doesn’t think that he’d be in the mood for it anyways. He’d much rather just go pick up Roxy and go home. So, he continues on his way and enters the plane.

Merlin had just finished closing up the computer terminal and headed towards the bar when Eggsy got there. Eggsy moved to join the man, deciding he could go for a drink right about now. That’s when Merlin turned around.

At first, the man only spared him a glance as he reached towards the glasses, but then he did a double-take.

“What in the bloody hell is that?”

Eggsy frowns at him confused, “What? My tie? Gazelle was cut it off before I could stop her. It’s better than me, innit?”

“If it’s better than ye, then why in the fuck are ye bleeding, lad?”

Merlin had just begun moving towards him quickly, drink forgotten on the bar, when Eggsy finally looks down at his chest. After moving what’s left of his tie out of the way, he finally sees it. There is a wide gash running across his chest, ripping his shirt and staining it red. Perhaps the pain in his chest he felt earlier wasn’t just sorrow, he thinks as his legs begin to feel weak from the lack of blood flow. Just when he thinks he’s going to fall over, strong arms wrap around his waist to move him over to the couch. Now that he’s laying down, he feels the light headedness that comes with blood loss.

“Eggsy, I need you to stay awake, alright, lad? Just keep your eyes open and talk to me until I can get you back to medical”, the older man told him. Eggsy could feel him moving Eggsy’s shirt out of the way, but couldn’t move to help.

“Yeah, sure, Merls. No problem.”

A gentle but firm smack to his cheek has him opening the eyes he hadn’t realized he had begun to close.

“I mean it, Eggsy. Awake. Talk to me”, Merlin said as he seemed to produce a bunch of first aid supplies out of nowhere.

“’Arry taught me the basics of bein’ a proper gentleman, dinnit he? Doubt I’ll ever need withou’ bein’ a Kingsman and all, but it’s nice ta know, yeah? If I ever find myself in the situation, I’d be able to blow those rich toffs’ minds with the stuff they’d assume I don’t know.”

Merlin was wiping blood away when he frowned, “After today, lad, I doubt that you don’t have a place at Kingsman. If the others don’t agree, they’ll have to go through me and Roxy.”

Eggsy smiled but otherwise didn’t respond as his eyes drifted to the ceiling. He could just picture Merlin and Roxy just snapping at anyone who was against him. Good mates, those two.

“Now, Eggsy, I need to disinfect the cut and the fastest way is alcohol. This is going to bloody hurt.”

With that Eggsy screamed as the alcohol washed over the gash, the pain quickly transforming to a burning that he would swear he could feel in his fingertips. Then it stopped. He could faintly hear Merlin trying to get his attention, but his eyelids felt even heavier than before. It would just be so easy to let go. Rox and Merlin would make sure his mum and sister were safe. So would Brandon, Ryan and Jamal, for as much as they would be able. Plus, at least he’d be with Harry.

And the world went black.

***************

Eggsy woke up but was only aware of the pain in his chest. A sharp bite that seem to radiate pain across what he could feel of his body. It hurt even more when he tried to take a deep breath.

“Eggsy. Eggsy, can you hear me?”

He tried to answer but all that came out was a choked cry. If he could get more air in his lungs, he was sure it would have been a scream.

“We need you to open your eyes, Eggsy. Can you do that?”

Slowly, he peeled his eyelids apart to the bright room around him and groaned as he quickly shut them again. He tried to turn away but found he couldn’t move. He frowned, why couldn’t he move? He tried it again and began to panic when he realized something was holding him down.

“Eggsy, calm down. We need you not to move.”

He continued to struggle, pain radiating even more as he did so. But not being able to move was bad. Not being able to move meant no protection.

“Eggsy, lad, it’s alright. Ye’re in medical at HQ.”

That voice he recognized. He opened his eyes slowly and only saw Merlin in front of him.

“Merlin”, he croaked.

“That’s right, lad, it’s me. We need ye to breathe. Can you do that for me, Eggsy? Breathe.”

Eggsy listened to the man. He could trust him. Merlin wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him if he was here.

“Don’t… Don’t leave. Not… Not like Harry”, he struggled to get out, just to be sure.

The world turned faded away before he could hear a response.

***************

This time his body felt heavy. There was no pain, but he couldn’t get himself to move at all. Not even to open his eyes. He would have panicked, except he could hear voices. One voice he recognized dimly, but he wasn’t sure from where. The other he knew was Merlin. If Merlin was here then he figured things were probably okay. Despite his inability to move.

“Merlin, sir, you need to get some sleep. You haven’t slept a full night since before V-day.”

“No.”

“But–”

“I’ve slept plenty.”

“Sir–”

“I promised him I would nae leave.” Oh. Stubborn bastard. He didn’t mean not to take care of yourself. Eggsy did feel a warmth in his chest that he couldn’t explain, though. Probably just his wound.

“With all due respect, sir, he most likely won’t remember that. He was quite delusional due to the pain. He’s also probably too drugged up to be aware right now anyways.”

“Ye can’t guarantee that.”

There was a grumble of frustration when a door opened and closed, bringing a new voice into the conversation.

“It’s fine, Morgana, I can take it from here”, Roxy. The door opened and shut again. Probably Morgana – which made sense now that he thought about it; she was the head of medical – leaving, “Have you at least been sleeping in here?”

“…Some.” Well that’s a no.

“That’s a no then. Put the laptop down and take a damn nap, Merlin. It’s been two days since V-day.” That a girl, Rox. Wait, two days? He’s been knocked out for two days already?

“No.”

“Take a nap here, or I will get Morgana to give me a sedative so I can take you to a room upstairs.” Eggsy was definitely going to have give her a hung for that nice-sounding little threat to Merlin of all people. Once he could bloody move anyways.

There was a huff in response.

Then a small period of silence before, “…Thank ye, Roxy.”

“Someone has to make sure you are functioning enough to work. Sir.”

Another huff.

“I’m worried about him too, Merlin. He’s my best friend.” Eggsy was definitely going to have to give her a hug. She was his best friend too.

“I know”, a sigh, “I just can’t leave. He asked me not to leave him like…” Harry. Well now didn’t he feel like shit, asking Merlin not to leave like Harry? The man was barely taking care of himself. But he just doesn’t want to be alone. He needs someone to stay. No one has ever stayed before. Not his dad, not Harry…

“But what about…?”

Merlin snorted, “Stubborn bastard kicked me out. Told me Eggsy needed me more since he isn’t even awake yet.” Wait, what? Who kicked _Merlin_ out of somewhere? That didn’t really seem possible. He really wanted to meet whoever had the ability to do that. Maybe shake their hand.

 “Well if you need anything or he wakes up, let me know.”

 “Of course. Thank ye, Lancelot.”

“Sir.”

A door opened and shut. The world faded out once more.

***************

The next time he woke up, he felt the pain in his chest again. Luckily, it was just a dull ache. His body was heavy, but not like before. He twitched a finger to test it and internally cheered. The rest of his body felt sluggish. Especially his hands. Wait no, that felt more like it was actually being weighed down. He squeezed his right hand slightly. Oh, someone was holding his hand. Isn’t that sweet. He tried moving his left one. Two people were holding his hands? Eggsy wasn’t sure quite what to do with that. He never had anyone to hold one hand, let alone two different people to hold both.

He tried to open his eyes but immediately closed the tiny slit they had opened. What was with medical keeping the lights so damn bright? He tried again and groaned this time.

“Eggsy? Eggsy, can you hear me?”

Merlin. Of course, he was still here. He was the one sitting on the right it sounded like. He squeezed the man’s hand.

“Can you open yer eyes, lad?”

He tried again, sluggishly blinking at the lights above him this time. He immediately turned his head to Merlin. The man looked terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked to not have shaven in several days.

“It’s about time ye woke up.”

Eggsy smiled and slightly slurred, “Thought I’d get some beauty sleep. Looks like you might need some.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, lips twitching up in amusement. After a second, the humor drained out of the man’s eyes.

“Eggsy there’s something I need to tell ye.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes, “Okay.”

Merlin cleared his throat but stopped himself. Eggsy was pretty sure he glanced to Eggsy’s left. The man then shook his head.

“Actually, it’s better if ye just see for yerself. If ye’d look to yer left.”

Eggsy frowned but did as he was told. And there was Harry Hart, holding his hand while he hesitantly smiling at Eggsy.

***************

Eggsy stared. And stared. And stared. His mind was trying to wrap around the fact that Harry Hart survived a bullet to the head. Not only did he survive, he looked absolutely okay, except for a bandage across his left temple. How in the fuck…?

Eggsy’s silent staring seemed to make the man in question uncomfortable. Harry shifted… nervously? What would he have anything to be nervous about though? Eggsy’s the one who is the disappointment.

Right as he thought that, Harry broke the silence, “Eggsy. I know this must be a shock. I got taken to a hospital in America and wasn’t able to get back in touch with Kingsman until after you stopped Valentine.”

He nodded and forced out, “How…?”

“Ah, yes. Kingsman glasses are an amazing thing”, Harry smiled, “They have bulletproof glass for the lenses. When Valentine shot me, the glasses mostly deflected the bullet, but not enough to completely avoid injury. Luckily, Valentine never went back to check the body.”

Eggsy nodded and, finally finding his voice, asked, “I’m not delusional on pain meds, am I?”

Merlin laughed, reminding Eggsy he was there, “No, Eggsy. Ye are perfectly awake.”

“Good. Because that would be real fuckin’ disappointing if it turned out this was a dream,” Eggsy turned back to look at Harry, who was smiling again. The man was gorgeous when he smiled.

After a moment of silence, Harry’s smile left the man’s face as he hesitated.

“Eggsy, I owe you an apology for how I left things. I said a lot of things I didn’t mean because I was angry. Angry at Arthur, the dog test. But mostly angry at myself for expecting you to pass the test when I knew the reason you crashed the car. I am so sorry, my boy. And if it is worth anything to you, I am proud of you and haven’t stopped being proud of you for a second.”

Eggsy was shocked, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Harry was proud of him.

“Thanks, ‘Arry. It means a lot.”

Harry smiled and squeezed his hand, reminding him of their interlocked fingers. Then something occurred to him.

“How are you not still in bed? You have a head injury.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, ye are not, ye stubborn bastard. The only reason ye are over here is because it was safer to wheel ye over than risk ye walking”, Merlin rolled his eyes.

Eggsy glared, “You should be resting, ‘Arry.”

“I am resting.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and patted the space he made next to him, “Come on then.”

“What?” Harry asked him incredulously.

“Either you lay down up here with me, or I am going to have Merlin wheel you back to your bed.”

Merlin laughed, “I’d do what the lad says, Harry.”

Eggsy almost laughed at the pout on Harry’s face. Not that the man would admit he was pouting. Harry then got onto the bed and did his best not to touch Eggsy. Eggsy rolled his eyes and moved them so that they were comfortable. Harry was laying on his side, tucked against Eggsy’s shoulder, while Eggsy remained on his back so as not to pop his stitches. Once they were settled, Eggsy could feel his eyes beginning to droop. Merlin took this as his cue to leave and moved to get up, but Eggsy gripped the hand in his, effectively stopping the man.

“Stay”, Eggsy whispered.

Merlin nodded, “Alright, lad”, and sat back down.

As he did so, Eggsy felt himself drifting back to sleep, easily comforted by the presence of the two men he trusted most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about doing a sequel to get the relationship(s) started but I have so many sequels and chapters that I need to finish so I am not sure. Would love to hear if you guys want a sequel though!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
